Aquila Lestrange
by Aquila Lestrange
Summary: Aquila Lestrange born to the most feared which of all times. Marked by the most feared wizard of all time. Will she follow in their footsteps or will she pave her own path?(All rights go to Jk Rowling except for Aquila of course. Please R&R.)
1. Prologue

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in agony as she pushed. She was giving birth to what she prayed was a son. Her and her husband had swore to the Dark Lord that the child they were having was a son a son they were to give to the Dark Lord as his heir. Her sister Narcissa Malfoy stood beside her urging her on.

Finally a cry was heard."Let me see my son," ordered Bellatrix to the healer. "I'm sorry madam but you have delivered a girl," she said afraid of the Death Eater lying in the bed. Bellatrix screamed in anger. Her voice carried through the whole of Lestrange Manor."Let me see her," demanded Bellatrix. The healer handed the small bundle to her. Bellatrix held the child in her arms examining her. "How is her health?" " Very good madam she is very strong magically as well," answered the healer. Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

"Send in my husband," she told the healer. The healer left the room to return moments later with Rudolphus Lestrange. "Well how is my son?""Not a son but a powerful daughter," answered Bellatrix. "We swore! We swore to the Dark Lord that we were having a son," Rudolphus hollered at his wife.

Before Bellatrix could say anything else the Dark Lord entered the room. "Well how is my heir?" "It's a girl My Lord," said Rudolphus. "A healthy and magically gifted girl," answered Bellatrix. "You promised an heir," hollered the Dark Lord. "She shall be your servant for always," countered Bellatrix. "Then allow me to mark her," he said calmly. "Of course my Lord when she is older she shall be marked," Rudolphus stated. "You misunderstand me. I meant now," the Dark Lord said as if it were natural to mark an infant.

Rudolphus looked shocked as Narcissa gasped softly not wanting any harm come to her niece. "Of course My Lord," Bellatrix said without missing a beat. The Dark Lord removed the child's blanket and pointed his wand at her left forearm performing the spell to mark her as his own. "Her name shall be Aquila Kira Lestrange," announced the Dark Lord. "Aquila is a star name for your family Bellatrix, Kira means Dark Lady which is what she shall one day be my Dark Lady, and Lestrange for you Rudolphus."

And so on August 31st Aquila Kira Lestrange was born and marked as a servant and future Dark Lady.


	2. The Early Years

Two months after Aquila's birth the Dark Lord was defeated by a small child by the name of Harry Potter.

Aquila's family was devastated, her mother was the worst. Several days past and Bellatrix wouldn't even look at her child. She went mad with anger. She even resented her daughter for her Master's defeat.

Rudolphus went to his brother Rabsatan Lestrange and his daughter's Godfather Barty Crouch Jr. They planned to attack the Longbottom family. Bellatrix was brought in on the plan.

For three whole days they planned their attack. Bellatrix and Rudolphus ignored Aquila. The house elves took the baby to her aunt and uncle's manor. The Malfoy's watched over Aquila along with their own son, one year old Draco Malfoy.

Finally the group attacked the Longbottoms Bellatrix was their leader. She tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity. They were captured and put in Azkaban without a thought of their little Aquila.

The Malfoy's raised Aquila as their own. Narcissa adored her niece and gave into her every whim. Draco became very protective of his little cousin. Lucius Malfoy trained his niece. He bought her an untraceable wand in Knockturn Ally when she was three years old. She could preform all three of the unforgivable's at five years old. She would practice the Dark Arts on small animals and house elves.

When she was just four years old she went to Azkaban for the first time to meet her parents. Her uncle would tell her parents of the magic she could already preform. Her father would smile at his little girl so very proud of Aquila. Her mother would scowl at her and tell her what a disappointment she was. After a while the adults would then ignore her. A man by the name of Sirius Black would then call her over to entertain the small child. Black was her mother's cousin. He was disowned many years before Aquila's birth. This happened every year the exact same way. But in Aquila's eighth year her father stopped smiling. Her mother screamed louder. But Sirius stayed the same. Nobody ever noticed the small child talking to Sirius Black. He was really her only friend.

She was a shy and nervous child. She had no friends seeing as she could never talk to the girls her aunt sent for her to socialize with. She would only speak to her cousin, aunt, and uncle.

The day after her tenth birthday Draco went off to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin as was their family's tradition.

Her uncle increased her training ten times what is was before. Her only escape was the letters sent by her cousin. He told her all about Hogwarts and the annoying Gryffindors. She was excited for Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to go.

And yet she knew her destiny.


	3. First Year

On July the thirty first Aquila received her Hogwarts letter. Her uncle promised to take her and Draco the next day.

August the first arrived and Aquila was up and ready by the time her aunt went into her room to place a glamor on her Mark.

By the time they left it was close to lunch time. They bought everything that Draco and Aquila needed for school with almost no trouble. People stared at Aquila since no one even knew that she existed let alone had actually seen her.

They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite to eat and went back to Malfoy Manner.

The month of August flew by quickly for Aquila and before she knew it it was her birthday.

She had a small party with her family and other purebloods. It was an enjoyable day for Aquila even though she only spoke to her cousin, aunt, and uncle.

The next day on September the first Aquila was up bright and early excited for her first day if school.

Narcissa Malfoy was in the parlor when her niece walked in. She patted the spot beside her on the green and silver love seat. "What is it Aquila," asked Narcissa knowing that whenever Aquila looked for her she needed something. "Aunt Cissa what if I am not in Slytherin," she asked nervously. "You have no reason to worry dear you were born a Slytherin. There is no other house for you, but if you are not then when the Dark Lord returns he will kill you," said Narcissa seriously. Aquila simply nodded to nervous to speak. "Just remember to always cover it up ," said Narcissa as she patted her niece's forearm. "Of course Aunt Narcissa," she sighed. Narcissa held her niece close to her. "I will miss you little Kira," she whispered into Aquila's hair. Aquila simply held onto her aunt wanting a few minutes of comfort, which was rare for Aquila was not a child whom enjoyed any type of physical affection.

Before she knew it she was boarding the train with her cousin. The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. She just sat in a corner watching as Draco and his friends interacted with each other.

Once the train arrived at Hogsmede station she joined the other first years and got on a boat with three other purebloods. She was once again quiet as she looked across the lake at the large majestic castle up ahead.

The first years were led to the front of the castle where Professor Mcgonagall told them about the four different houses. Luckily for Aquila she was shorter than most if the other first years and so was hidden from the professor's view whenever she looked around all of the first years.

They were led into the Great Hall. Aquila looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a bueatiful dark blue sky with glittering stars and a full moon.

The sorting hat sang a song about the four houses. After the song Professor Mcgonagall started calling out names. All at once her face went pale and hr eyes wide."Lestrange, Aquila," she stammered out. As Aquila walked to the stool all eyes were on her. The entire hall was silent. Once she was sitting on the stool she looked at the four house tables. All the Gryffindors looked angry as if she had killed their best friend. With the exception of whom she assumed to be the Longbottom boy. He looked fearful up at her, he shook slightly. The Hufflepuffs looked terrified as if she was pointing her wand at them. The Ravenclaws looked curiously up at her as if wondering if she was like her mother. The Slytherins looked smug knowing exactly where this child that inspired fear with her name alone belonged.

"Aw Bellatrix and Rudolphus's child. Yes you have some of their qualities but you do not belong in their house," the hat exclaimed in her mind. "No I do I know I do," she said upset that the hat would even think of putting her anywhere else than Slytherin. "Slytherin is not where you belong child your destiny lies in Gryffindor with the brave and courageous.""No please I have to be in Slytherin. My destiny lies there. I'm a death eater I have been since birth," she said frustrated. "Fine if that us what you want." "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted for all to hear.

As she handed the hat to the professor she looked into the old women's eyes. She looked fearful and full of hate for Aquila. Aquila went to the Slytherin table as swiftly as her legs would allow without running. She sat beside Draco as he smiled at his shy little cousin.

After the sorting was finished and Professor Dumbledore gave his speech Aquila looked up at the staff table.

The headmaster looked at her curiously while most of the other professors looked hateful towards her. All except for Professor Snape. He looked at her oddly knowing her shy nature he knew she would have difficulty in school.

The rest of the school year went as normal as a school year could for the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville Longbottom ignored Aquila and she did the same thing.

Before she knew she was once again on the train this time going home.


End file.
